Electricity
by xXHellfireRavenXx
Summary: "Lightning is unpredictable…" He contemplated to himself for a moment before his hands smoothed along the soft muscle of her bare arms. "It needs be directed…shown the way." He smiled lightly against her neck and placed a feather light kiss against the warm skin he found there. "It needs a clear path...no obstacles." - Mako/Korra - M rated for adult situations.


**Forgive me for not updating 'A Little of What You Fancy' recently but I've not had alot of spare time and my muse seems to have fallen asleep for that story. I will be updating it so don't worry! Anyway, this is based on a piece of Makorra fan art that my friend submitted on her DeviantArt profile (Electricity by NostalgicInsanity) and I asked her if she would mind me writing a story for it. So here it is!**

**This will be 'M' rated, so if you don't like, don't read. I'm on two chapters for this so far, depending on how much I write, it may be three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any part herein, but it's not my fault that Mako and Korra are smexy sausages and so much fun to write!**

* * *

Chapter one - No Obstacles**  
**

The intruder moved towards her, barely inches away.

Her movement remained unchanged, the serenity of the crystal clear water that danced around her as she twisted and turned soothed the fire she could feel threatening to burst into life within her body. An involuntary shiver at her neck rippled under her skin at his close proximity and the water she had been bending around her body fell to the floor as she lost her concentration.

"You're late." he whispered into her ear, calloused fingers dancing briefly across her arm, causing Goosebumps to appear. Heat snaked through her body and she whimpered softly, moaning in delight at the way his warm breath tickled her ear.

Korra in any normal situation would have attacked the man on impulse but the familiarity of _his_ touch seemed to have rendered her brain without the capability to function efficiently.

Not that the two of them had plenty of experience in this sort of thing; in fact this was a recent development to their relationship. A stolen kiss on the way to breakfast a week or so after she'd received her bending back had quickly turned heated; the pair had stumbled into an open door to their left, lips still attached and hands roaming wildly. Foggy eyed and delirious, things would have gotten out of hand very quickly if Tenzin hadn't of come looking for them, causing them to jump apart and the Airbending Master to turn purple at what he had just interrupted.

So had begun a long lecture about 'urges', 'physical intimacy' and 'oogies'; as though the pair of them were five years old and had asked their parents why Mommy was eating Daddy's face off.

Korra wasn't naive. She may have been raised and trained almost entirely in solitude but Katara had taught her all about the facts of life. Running away to Republic City had shown her how the world worked, and while she and Mako had yet to...well...she knew why her body reacted the way it did whenever they kissed.

Suffice to say that breakfast had been rather awkward for Mako, if the daggers he was being sent across the table were anything to go by…Korra on the other hand found the whole thing hilarious, she delighted in her new found knowledge that her boyfriend could be so easily flustered.

So, naturally, and keeping her face completely innocent; she had slipped a hand under the low table and grazed across his thigh softly and stifled a laugh as the entire span of his face had turned red and his chopsticks had clattered to the table with a rattle.

Tenzin had raised a suspicious eyebrow as Korra cleared her throat, got to her feet and thanked Pema for the food; announcing that she was off to meditate.

The memory brought a brief smile to her lips, and after a few moments of silence between the pair, Korra remembered where she was and removed the pair of arms from her person and turned to face him.

"I've been here for half a _damn_ hour, Hotshot." Challenge flashed across her eyes, temporarily masking the desire. "Where the hell have _you_ been?"

Smirking and leaning over her as he moved forwards, he backed her up against the wall, she barely contained another whimper as the tips of his left hand trailed across the hem of her fur pelt and ghosted blissfully across her stomach, his right playing with her fingertips.

Refusing to give in to his teasing, and remembering that he was supposed to be teaching her how to produce lightning, she found her voice and managed to keep the desire she could feel bubbling within her under control.

It was partially her own fault for teasing him so relentlessly; she had given the Firebender an almost endless supply of ammo. It hadn't been long since Mako had started to fight back; and it seemed now was one of those occasions.

"I've been making sure we aren't going to be disturbed." He whispered.

"You're pretty confident, aren't you?" Flushing, she breathed deeply and pushed against him, grinning at him wickedly. "What exactly do you think we'll be _doing_ that would warrant us being alone, Mako?"

He contemplated to himself for a moment before his hands smoothed along the soft muscle of her bare arms "Lightning is unpredictable…" he pulled off her gauntlets and the tribal band she wore on her upper right arm and tossed them to the floor. "_It needs be directed…shown the way._" He smiled lightly against her neck and placed a feather light kiss against the warm skin he found there. She sighed and attempting to take him over again, he almost gave up his control of her when he felt two of Korra's fingers hook into the loose ties of his red belt and tugged his hips nearer to hers. "It needs a clear path, no obstacles…"

"What if it wants control of its own?" She smirked into his ear, fastening her hips against his.

He pulled away before he forgot their little game and left her standing there with her eyes closed and her breath shuddering from her enticing lips.

"Then it becomes _dangerous_." Mako smiled.

Opening her eyes to glare at him through half lidded eyes, he noted her mussed hair and the soft pink glow on her mocha skin.

"Oh…it becomes dangerous alright…" suddenly feeling coy, she had a brainwave. What had he said? _No obstacles?_

The Firebender wondered briefly what his girlfriend was up to as she smirked at him; she pushed him backwards harshly until he connected painfully with a tree and reached to untie the fur pelt around her waist, letting it drop to the floor. She kicked it aside and waltzed passed him, kicking off her boots and tugging the hem of her blue shirt up; exposing a few inches of creamy skin to his appreciative gaze

"What are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow, on the one hand worried about what she was planning, but on the other, very much enjoying the idea of her stripping off in front of him.

"No obstacles, right?" He almost groaned as the slender and toned muscles of her back contracted as she lifted the shirt over her head, leaving her in her chest bindings. The tease of an Avatar then turned away from him, bending over right in front of him for added effect to deposit her discarded clothing into a neat pile atop her fur boots. Korra could feel his eyes wandering over her and she smiled.

Trying not to become distracted by the swell of her breasts beneath her wraps, he focused his gaze on her eyes.

"What, you want me to strip too?" he asked mockingly as she swayed back towards him.

"Lightning is unpredictable…" He physically gulped as all other thoughts of his were lost when he felt her delicate fingers tracing against the nape of his neck; his jacket was being unbuttoned by a deft but deceptively delicate looking hand but he couldn't find in within himself to be too concerned. "_It needs to be directed…shown the way._" A hand left the back of his neck and trailed across his shoulder, his breath caught as she dipped a hand inside the shirt to draw lazy patterns against his skin and he stopped breathing altogether when she dipped to press a kiss against the nape of his neck. "_It needs a clear path…no obstacles_."

He shuddered as she dragged the coat down his powerful arms and tossed it off to the side, unwinding his scarf and leaving him in his white tank.

Testing her reactions, a gloved hand settled on her right hip and he dipped his head to nibble at her lips.

"Do you always have to be good at _everything_?" he breathed against her mouth, his free hand tugged the clasp out of her ponytail and it too was thrown aside in favor of running his fingers through her dark brown tresses.

Her smile disappeared quickly as she let her head fall forwards against his shoulder. Skin burning and his insides setting on fire, he reveled in the patch of red quietly making its way across her cheeks as she whimpered, clearly enjoying his attentions of her.

Raising her head again, she wound a hand into his hairline and dipped his head until their noses were touching.

"_You give just as good back, City Boy_." His golden eyes darkened as she pressed him back against the tree, out of the direct line of sight of any passersby and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Deciding it was time to claw back a point, he smirked down at her.

"You never answered my question." Korra looked momentarily confused. "Do you want me to strip too?"

Without pausing to hear her reply, he kept his golden amber eyes trained on her cerulean as he began to tug the white tank from the waistband of his trousers.

Shit…He really was a _jerk_ sometimes. Korra was about to open her mouth and tell him so when her brain directed her heated lips onto his own. She breathed in delight as his fingers abandoned his shirt and attached themselves to her hips, his tongue darting out to trail a hot line across the soft pillow of her mouth.

Korra growled out against his ear and bucked her hips up into his, hearing him hiss at her in surprise. She placed a series of open mouthed kisses against his throat.

"_I thought I was supposed to be learning how to bend lightning_?" she whispered shakily.

Chuckling lowly, he bent down to kiss her once more.

"First you need to get a _feel_ for the electricity as it courses its way through your body." He murmured against her lips.

Her body pressed of its own accord closer to him and a low guttural growl passed his throat as she pushed her chest against his torso for extra emphasis. She breathed in gently as shivers ran through her body.

"_Why don't you show me?_"

* * *

**Chapter two is coming along nicely, so be warned that while this chapter may not have been 'M' rated, the next certainly WILL be.**

**See you soon :)**


End file.
